


Sitz!

by greeniron



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron





	Sitz!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sitz!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321579) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



 

 

**Length:** 35:14

**Download Links:  Mp3[here](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Sitz%20Podfic.mp3) | Audiobook [here](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Sitz%21.m4b)**

 


End file.
